HEAVEN
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hanya sebuah Kisah Cinta Biasa antara BoboiBoy Gempa dan Yaya. Terinspirasi lagu Vocaloid. ... Jangan tanya Summary, bukan Ahlinya. :v Request dari Himene Himeko. Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. :) Tertarik? Selamat RnR


Oi!

Ini Zen. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita. Biasanya kan si Leila tuh, yang ciri khas ceritanya selalu diawali "Da-Tadaaaaaahh". Sumpah! Teriakkannya membuatku gila! -_-

Leila: Zeeenn! Kuping aku Panaaass!

Zen: Bodooo!

Ini untuk memenuhi Request dari orang yang me-review ceritanya Leila yang judulnya Re Boot: Himene Himeko. Terima Kasih sudah mau bacaa.. :D Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. :)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid si cantik Hatsune Miku :) yang berjudul HEAVEN. Versi BoboiBoy Gempa x Yaya.

Leila: Heeehh? Kenapa Straight? Aku ingin Yaoiii!

Zen: Diaamm! Ini ceritaku! BUKAN CERITAMU!

Sebelumya, saya minta maaf kepada Author yang merasa sudah menulis cerita yang judul ceritanya sama dengan cerita ini. Tidak bermaksud untuk copas. Sumpah. Saya bingung memikirkan judul apa yang pantas untuk cerita ini. -_- Karena itulah saya mengambil judul Lagu yang menginspirasi cerita ini juga.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Aku persembahkan cerita gajeku, dan Let's RnR!

To Hime-San, Semoga kau suka. :)

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **HEAVEN © Tsubasa Harihara (Harry-P)**

Aaahh..! Maafkanlah daku ini, wahai Composser Lagu! Sama sekali daku tak memiliki niatan untuk merusak ceritamuuu! Biarkanlah daku meminjam ceritamuuu!/Nyembah-nyembah

 **Warning!**

 **No Super Power, Elemental Siblings, Straight Pairing, Gajes, mungkin OOCs, Typos, Pelagiat, Author ngetik ceritanya Ngelindur, Yang ga suka tombol close ada di Pojok Kanan Atas dari Windows yang anda buka.**

 **Enjooyy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, jadi kau masih takut karena Operasi Itu?" kata seorang pemuda bertopi ungu gelap-garis kuning. Sedang menelpon seseorang.

["Tentu saja! Coba bayangkan! Benda tajam milik dokter itu akan menusuk mataku!"] suara seorang Gadis berkerudung merah jambu membalas perkataan pemuda bertopi tadi.

"Haha..Ayolah! Tentu saja Kau tak akan merasa sakit ketika pisau itu memotong matamu! Nanti kan Dokter akan membiusmu."

["Hmm.. Tapi katanya, Dokter masih belum mendapatkan Orang yang akan mendonorkan matanya padaku."]

"Sepertinya Kau harus menunggu."

Dan Hening beberapa saat.

["Hei Gempa.. Coba bayangkan kalau mataku sembuh."]

"Hmm.. Pasti aku akan sangat senang jika itu terjadi.." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Gempa itu.

["Dan kau tau apa lagi? Aku.. Akan bisa melihat wajah Gempa lagi. Iya 'kan?"]

Gempa terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Gadis yang bernama Yaya itu. Seketika, Gempa menjadi berdebar-debar. Tak terasa, wajahnya pun sedikit memerah. Siapa sih yang tidak tersipu kalau sang Pujaan Hati memuji dirimu?

Apa? Pujaan Hati?

"Uh.. Benar juga..." Untungnya Gempa sedang tidak bicara langsung dengan Yaya. Soalnya, dia akan sangat malu jika Yaya melihat wajah meronanya.

["Hehehe... Eh, nanti aku sambung lagi ya. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu kemari."]

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat Tinggal."

Yaya menutup telponnya.

Gempa terdiam. Berusaha menghilangkan rona diwajanya dan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat, dengan menenangkan dirinya.

Gempa pun pergi ke toko bunga. Membeli seikat Bunga Mawar berwarna Kuning untuk Yaya. Katanya sih, Yaya suka warna kuning. Karena warnanya sama dengan warna Iris mata milik Gempa.

Kalian tidak tau kalau Gempa jatuh cinta pada Yaya?

Ia hanya belum siap untuk mengungkapkannya. Asal kalian tau saja, Gempa sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yaya. Mengobrol di Kelas, Pulang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama. Hampir semua aktifitasnya dilakukan bersama Yaya.

Mengingat masa-masanya dengan Yaya, Gempa jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aroma Mawar kuning yang Ia beli sangat Harum. Pemuda bertopi itu sampai di sebuah jalan raya. Ia hendak menyebrang, namun Lampu Hijau masih menyala dan jalan Raya masih ramai dengan kendaraan. Sambil menunggu Lampu Merah menyala, Gempa mengambil Telepon Genggamnya, hendak mengirim sebuah E-Mail.

Untuk Siapa? Tentu saja untuk Yaya.

Gempa hendak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lewat E-Mail. Ia sudah mengetik kata 'Aku Mencintaimu', namun Ia masih ragu untuk menekan tombol 'Send'. Lewat E-Mail atau Tatap muka langsung? Dia masih bingung harus bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yaya. Akhirnya, Lampu Merah pun menyala. Gempa pun melangkah maju menyebrangi jalan. Masih bingung dengan percintaannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah Truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha menerobos lampu merah. Tanpa peduli apakah nantinya akan menabrak kendaraan atau manusia sekali pun.

Mendengar ada suara mesin mobil yang melaju kearanya, Gempa menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Seketika mata keemasannya membulat dan..

BRAKKKK!

Truk itu menabrak Gempa. Tubuhnya terlempar bersama seikat Mawar yang ia bawa, cukup jauh sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan keras di aspal. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari ujung mulutnya dan kepalanya yang terluka. Tubuh berdarahnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun Ia masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang berteriak panik. Ia melirik kearah Telepon Genggamnya yang masih menjalankan E-Mail. Dengan pesannya yang belum Ia kirim.

Tangannya bergetar, berusaha menggapai telepon genggamnya. Jarinya menekan tombol 'Send', sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-In Hospital-**

Seorang Gadis berkerudung merah muda terduduk di ranjangnya. Disampingnya ada meja yang dihiasi rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning. Bagi Yaya, melihat bunga berwarna kuning, sama seperti sedang menatap kearah mata Gempa. Setidaknya, saat Yaya masih bisa melihat dulu.

Seminggu yang lalu, Yaya masih bisa melihat. Namun entah apa yang menyebabkan penglihatannya kabur, bahkan kini Ia sudah tak bisa melihat sama sekali. Karena Itulah, Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu ada dirumah sakit ini. Keharusan dirinya untuk menjalani Operasi tentu saja membuatnya sangat takut. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan supaya Yaya bisa kembali melihat wajah Gempa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gempa, Yaya jadi teringat bahwa pemuda itu pernah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga padanya. Ia meraba tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin emas melingkar menghiasi jari manisnya. Gempa memberikannya seminggu yang lalu, tepat saat Yaya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Ini.

Yaya tersenyum. Dia masih ingat jelas saat Gempa menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sangat ketakutan waktu itu. Setelah itu, Gempa menyelipkan Cincin itu di jari manisnya. Hanya Gempa selalu berada disisinya. Menemani dirinya saat merasa kesepian, membantu saat Ia kesulitan, Dia juga selalu hadir menghibur Yaya saat Ia merasa Sedih ataupun Takut. Gempa memang orang yang ramah, baik, lembut, pengertian, dan periang. Hanya sosok yang sempurna itulah yang selalu ada di hatinya.

Di cincin itu, telah tertulis sebuah pesan. Karena mata Yaya sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, tentu saja dia tidak tau ada pesan yang tertulis di cincin itu. Jika mengingat Gempa, seakan membuat rasa takutnya karena Operasi hilang. Bahkan Ia sudah merasa sangat siap sekarang. Siap untuk bisa melihat wajah Gempa lagi.

"Yaya, boleh aku masuk?" tanpa diduga, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Ah, Iya silahkan."

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Oh, ternyata perawat Rumah Sakit ini. Nona Ying.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dokter Gopal sudah mendapatkan orang yang akan mendonorkan kedua matanya padamu."

"B-Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Seorang pemuda. Tepatnya, jasad seorang pemuda."

"Oh.. Jadi.. Dia sudah..."

Ying mengangguk. "Ia tewas karena kecelakaan. Pendarahanya sangat parah. Hanya dia yang bisa mendonorkan matanya padamu."

"Hmm... Yang penting.. Tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan.."

"Benar Sekali. Keluarganya sudah mengizinkan kok. Jadi.. Apa kau sudah siap?"

Yaya menghela. "... Ya."

"Bagus. Operasi harus segera dilaksanakan. Selama matanya tidak keburu membusuk dan rusak. Aku akan memina dokter untuk segera menyiapkan meja Operasi."

Yaya terdiam. Operasi? Hari Ini? Sedikit mengejutkan memang, tapi Ia sudah siap sekarang. Waktu untuk Yaya bisa melihat wajah Gempa lagi sudah tiba.

"Nah, Yaya. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Ying pun pergi setelah Yaya mengangguk mengizinkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dokter dan perawat yang lainnya masuk ke ruangan Yaya. Mereka memindahkan Yaya ke sebuah ranjang ber-roda untuk memindahkan Yaya ke Ruang Operasi.

Begitu sampai di ruang Operasi, terlihat Dokter dan perawat yang lain menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa mengharapkan kelancaran operasi dan keselamatan sang pasien. Yaya juga mendoakan hal yang sama. Namun kesadarannya hilang tak lama setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat bius ke tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya, ayo buka matamu. Pelan-pelan saja."

Yaya menuruti perintah Ying. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kini Ia tak percaya.

Ia bisa melihat lagi!

Ia sekarang tau bagaimana wajah Ying dan Dokter Gopal.

Ying, perawat berseragam putih lengkap dengan topi suster yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia mengikat rambut pendeknya dibawah. Menggunakan kacamata. Wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa Dirinya merupakan keturunan orang dari Negeri Tirai Bambu.

Dan Dokter Gopal. Berkulit gelap namun penampilannya sangat rapi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia seperti orang dari Negeri Barata.

"Ah.. Nona Ying.. Dokter Gopal? Aku bisa melihat kalian!" Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah Yaya.

"Ah, Syukurlah." Ying tersenyum.

"Operasinya berhasil. Selamat nona Yaya. Karena kondisi tubuh anda sudah sehat, dan operasinya berasil, Anda diizinkan pulang dalam waktu dekat." ujar sang Dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter!"

Yaya benar-benar merasa senang hari ini. Setelah seminggu berbaring memulihkan luka Operasi, kini Ia sudah bisa melihat lagi. Hari yang Ia tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Disela-sela momen bahagianya, seorang langsung masuk menyeruak ke dalam ruangan Yaya.

"Dokter! Gawat! Pasien kecelakaan yang tadi! Jantungnya mulai melemah!"

"Kami segera kesana!"

"Baik Dokter!" Orang itu pun pergi.

"Yaya, kami tinggal dulu ya. Selamat atas kesembuhanmu!" kata Ying mengikuti Gopal yang pergi.

"Iya. Terima kasih nona Ying." Dan mereka pun pergi.

Yaya melangkah kearah jendela, melihat pemandangan diluar. Pemandangan yang sudah Ia rindukan sejak lama. Pemandanan kota terlihat jelas karena ruangan Yaya ada di lantai 5. Senyuman kembali terkembang diwajahnya.

Tapi yang selama ini Ia rindukan adalah Gempa. Yaya sudah sangat rindu pada lelaki bertopi itu karena sudah seminggu ini, Ia tak kunjung datang menjenguknya.

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gempa sekarang. Ia terlalu senang hari ini sehingga pikiran negatif tak akan ada dalam pikirannya.

Yaya merapikan ranjang ruangannya, lalu mengambil baju ganti miliknya untuk mengganti baju pasiennya. Ia melangkah keluar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat sampai di sebuah koridor, Ia melihat seseorang, yang tak asing dimatanya. Seorang Pria tua berkacamata berbaju biru dengan peci putih dikepalanya. Sedang berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan pasien bersama Robot bulat kuning yang terbang disampingnya.

Mereka kan..

"Ochobot? Tok Aba?" Yaya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Yaya!"

"Yaya! Kau sudah sehat ke?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sudah Tok. Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena tiba-tiba Dokter Gopal keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Nona Ying. Wajah mereka yang terlihat murung membuat Yaya heran.

"Dokter! Bagaimana?" Kenapa Tok Aba terlihat panik? Dan apanya yang bagaimana? Memang siapa pasien yang ada di ruangan itu?

Dokter Gopal tak menjawab. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dokter! Jawab saya! Bagaimana keadaan Cucu saya?!"

Yaya tersentak begitu mendengar Tok Aba menanyakan keadaan Cucunya. "Atok! Gempa kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Kami minta maaf. Kami sudah tak bisa menolongnya. Pedarahannya sangat parah. BoboiBoy Gempa sudah meninggal."

Hei..

Kau bercanda kan?

Gempa..

Meninggal?..

Tidak..

Tidak...!

Tok Aba hanya tertunduk. Begitu juga dengan Ochobot. Sedangkan Yaya hanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar sekarang.

"Tidak..!" Yaya berlari pergi.

"Yaya!" Ochobot berusaha menghentikannya, namun Yaya sudah berlari Jauh.

Yaya berlari menaiki tangga. Gadis itu pergi ke atap gedung Rumah Sakit. Atap gedung Rumah sakit seperti Teras yang luas yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi.

Tubuh Yaya bergetar. Ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar.

Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin!

Gempa..

Orang yang paling Ia sayangi.. Sudah pergi..

Padahal Yaya sudah bisa melihat lagi..

Dia mau menjalani Operasi ini supaya dirinya bisa melihat wajah Gempa lagi!

Tapi.. Sekarang Gempa sudah..

Tangisannya mulai terdengar keras. Gempa lah pemuda yang kecelakaan yang mendonorkan matanya pada Yaya! Ini menyakitkan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?!

Seketika pikiran Yaya kosong. Ia melangkah kearah pagar yang membatasi teras Atap gedung ini. Ia melihat kota dari ketinggian. Pemandangan disana sangat mengerikan bagi yang takut ketinggian. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gadis itu memanjat pagar itu.

Dia akan bunuh diri!

Melompat dari atas gedung rumah sakit!

Padahal ini tepat di lantai 7!

Sangat tidak mungkin seseorang akan selamat jika terjatuh dari atas sana!

Baru saja Yaya menaikkan satu kakinya, Seseorang menarik tangannya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Yaya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ia melihat banyak kelopak bunga berwarna kuning berterbangan. Dan seseorang tengah memeluknya!

Siapa dia?

Yaya menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki.

Mengenakan topi ungu gelap garis kuning.

Ia tersenyum ketika Yaya melirik kerahnya.

Iris keemasan itu..

"Gempa!"

"Yaya.."

Yaya masih tak percaya dengan Lelaki yang ada didepannya. Bukankah Gempa sudah...

"Yaya.. Kau memang pengertian.. Aku memang sangat merindukanmu sekarang.. Tapi.. Aku tak mau kau menyusulku secepat ini.."

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau pergi...?! Apa kau tidak tau kalau orang pertama yang ingin kulihat saat mataku sudah sembuh adalah dirimu?!" Gempa berjalan mendekati Yaya. "Dan.. Mata yang aku dapatkan ini.. Adalah matamu.. Iya kan?!" Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya.

Gempa mendekatinya, lalu menghapus air mata Yaya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan Aku... Aku tak berniat untuk meninggalkanmu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tau kalau waktuku datang secepat ini. Aku tak keberatan meski aku tak bisa memilikimu.. Yang penting.. Untuk sekarang ini.. Aku hanya ingin Melihatmu tersenyum.. Melihatmu bahagia.. Itu saja." kata Gempa tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan bisa bahagia kalau kau tidak ada disini! Aku.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu...!"

Gempa menghela, namun Ia langsung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau tetap tersenyum meskipun aku tak ada disini? Maukah kau untuk tetap berbahagia meski aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu?" Yaya hanya terdiam. Permintaan Gempa yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi. "Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Aku mohon."

Sungguh! Ini sangat berat! Ini sangat sulit! Tapi.. Yaya merasa selama dalam hidup Gempa, Dia belum pernah membahagiakan Gempa. Karena itulah, Gadis itu mengangguk mau memenuhi permintaan Gempa.

"Inilah jawaban yang aku inginkan."

Gempa tersenyum, dan langsung memeluk Yaya erat-erat. Sedangkan Yaya hanya kembali menangis dalam pelukan hangat Gempa.

"Terima Kasih, Yaya. Kau tak perlu memenuhi permintaanku hari ini juga. Aku tau kau butuh waktu. Terima kasih... Selamat tinggal."

Perlahan, Gempa mulai menghilang bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berterbangan. Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit. Aku yakin Gempa sudah tenang berada disana sekarang.

Selamat tinggal..

Apa itu artinya kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi?..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya.. Yaya ayo bangun..!"

Yaya ingin terbangun, namun Ia tak bisa membuka matanya karena ditutupi perban.

Lho? Bukannya Matanya sudah sembuh? Kenapa masih tertutupi perban?

Jadi.. Semua kejadian yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?..

Oh, syukurlah.. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang paling buruk!

Kehilangan Gempa untuk selamanya.

Yaya sampai merinding memikirkannya.

"Yaya, kalau kau bisa mendengar suaraku, anggukkan kepalamu."

Menuruti kata-kata nona Ying, Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Berarti perbannya bisa kita buka sekarang."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Dokter selesai membuka perban yang menutupi mata Yaya.

"Nah, Yaya, ayo buka matamu. Pelan-pelan saja."

Yaya menuruti perintah Ying. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kini Ia tak percaya.

Ia bisa melihat lagi!

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu Ia berbaring memulihkan luka Operasinya, Ia bisa melihat lagi sekarang. Ia sekarang tau bagaimana wajah Ying dan Dokter Gopal.

Ying, perawat berseragam putih lengkap dengan topi suster yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia mengikat rambut pendeknya dibawah. Menggunakan kacamata. Wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa Dirinya merupakan keturunan orang dari Negeri Tirai Bambu.

Dan Dokter Gopal. Berkulit gelap namun penampilannya sangat rapi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia seperti orang dari Negeri Barata.

Seperti dalam mimpi! Kejadian ini benar-benar sama seperti dalam mimpi. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia jadi teringat pada Gempa. Wajahnya kelihatan murung. Apa jangan-jangan.. Gempa juga..

"Nah, Yaya, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Ying menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Aku.. Sudah bisa melihat lagi nona Ying!"

"Wah, Syukurlah.."

"Selamat, Nona Yaya. Operasinya berhasil. Karena kondisimu sudah sehat, kau diizinkan untuk pulang dalam waktu dekat." ujar sang Dokter.

Yaya terdiam. Ia takut setelah ini, seseorang akan datang kemari memberitaukan ada yang sedang sekarat, meminta bantuan sang dokter. Tangannya bergetar.

"..Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ying heran.

"Ah, I-Iya.. Aku baik."

"Ada apa?.."

"U-Uhmm... Nona Ying.. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Ying dan Gopal bertatapan. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"... Kau bilang... Orang yang mendonorkan matanya padaku.. Adalah orang yang tewas karena kecelakaan..?"

"Benar."

"Siapa dia?.. Maksudku.. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?.."

"..Kalau tidak salah.. Seorang lelaki.. kira-kira seumuranmu.. Memakai jaket dan topi berwarna ungu bergaris kuning."

Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan air matanya. "D-Dan.. Iris matanya.. berwarna.. kuning?.."

"..Ya.. Bagaimana..."

"Nona Ying, Dokter Gopal. Boleh aku pulang sekarang?.."

"... Ummm.. Tapi ini sedikit terlalu cepat.. Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Aku harus pulang sekarang.."

Ying dan Gopal kembali bertatapan. "Baiklah, Ying, kau bantu dia untuk mengemasi barang. Dan Yaya, ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan pergi." kata Gopal meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

Lalu Yaya mengambil baju miliknya, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Di Kamar Mandi, Yaya bercermin. Ia melihat Iris matanya yang dulunya berwarna coklat telah berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Tidak salah lagi.. Ini adalah mata Gempa..!

Ying telah selesai mengemasi barang-barang Yaya, begitu juga dengan Yaya yang selesai mengganti pakaian.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Nona Ying, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jaga kesehatanmu." Ying tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku pada Dokter Gopal."

Yaya pun Pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya sampai di Kedai Coklat Tok Aba setelah Ia menyimpan barang-barangnya di rumah. Disana ada Ochobot yang sedang bekerja, membersihkan meja dan mengambil gelas-gelas yang kotor. Robot kecil itu terkejut begitu melihat Yaya datang ke Kedai. Yang tidak Ia lihat disana adalah Gempa. Biasanya Ia selalu ada di kedai membantu kakeknya bekerja.

"Yaya!"

"Hai, Ochobot."

"Yaya! Kau sudah sehat ke? Tadinya aku dan Tok Aba akan menjengukmu." kata Robot itu.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok."

"Ha.. Yaya, kau dah sehat rupanya.. Nak order apa ni?" kata Tok Aba tersenyum melihat Yaya.

"Tidak usahlah, Tok."

"Jangan malu. Atok kasih Free Special Hot Chocolate buat merayakan kesembuhan kau."

"Ya sudah, Terima kasih Tok."

Tok Aba lalu mengambil gelas dan langsung menyiapkan minuman untuk Yaya.

"Uhh.. Atok.. Gempa kemana..?" Tok Aba langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yaya. "Apa.. Dia sehat?.."

"... Kau tak tau ke?"

Yaya terdiam. Ia melihat tangan Tok Aba yang memegang Gelas, bergetar. Jadi...

"Gempa sudah meninggal. Seminggu lalu, dia kecelakaan tertabrak truk. Aku kira kau sudah tau itu." jawab Ochobot.

Ketika Tok Aba berbalik, Yaya bisa melihat kedua mata dibalik kacamata pria tua itu berkaca-kaca. Yaya merasa bersalah telah mengungkit hal tragis itu, namun disisi lain, Ia juga merasa sedih karena orang yang Ia sayangi benar-benar meninggal. Kini mata keemasan Yaya pun , soal Gempa yang terkena kecelakaan bukan cuma mimpi. Memang benar-benar terjadi.

"... Terima kasih.. Atok sudah mengizinkan untuk mendonorkan mata Gempa pada saya.. Apa Boleh.. Saya tau dimana Gempa dimakamkan?" suara Yaya bergetar.

Tok Aba menghela. "... Di pemakaman umum dijalan Xx."

Yaya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Terima Kasih Tok Aba, Ochobot. Aku pergi dulu."

Ochobot hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Yaya. Sedangkan Tok Aba hanya menatap sedih kearah Yaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan seikat bunga ditangannya, Yaya sampai di depan makam yang tertulis 'Gempa' di batu nisannya. Ia meletakan bunganya di makam itu, lalu tertunduk sedih. Lalu Yaya teringat dengan Telepon Genggamnya yang sudah satu minggu tidak Ia aktifkan. Yaya mengaktifkan Telepon Genggamnya, dan mendapati ada satu E-Mail untuknya.

 **From: BoboiBoy Gempa**

 **To: Yaya**

 **Sub: -**

 **TEXT: 0.1 Kbytes**

Aku Mencintaimu.

Lalu, Yaya melepaskan cincin pemberian Gempa, dan Ia mendapati sebuah tulisan membentuk sebuah kalimat didalam cincin itu.

'SELALU BERSAMAMU'

Yaya kembali tak bisa menahan Air Matanya melihat pesan dari Gempa yang sangat singkat itu. Ia menangis, seolah tak pernah bosan untuk merasa sedih.

Ia tak sempat melihat wajah cerianya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia tak sempat memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya yang begitu singkat.

Ia tak sempat meminta maaf padanya, karena dulu Ia sering menyakitinya.

Yang Ia ingat adalah wajah Gempa yang tersenyum ceria.

Yang Ia Ingat adalah kalimat terakhir Gempa yang terucap saat sedang mengobrol di Telepon.

'Selamat Tinggal'

Yang berarti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Yang Ia Ingat adalah pertemuannya dengan Gempa dalam mimpi. Yang memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, dan meminta dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun Gempa sudah meninggalkannya.

Ingatan-ingatan itu terasa menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi Yaya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak peduli berapa lama Ia menangis, Gempa tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Yang bisa Ia lakukan adalah membalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari Gempa.

Dan..

Yang Harus Ia lakukan adalah..

Memenuhi permintaan terakhir Gempa yang diucapkan dalam mimpinya.

Tetap tersenyum meski pun Gempa sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengingat permintaan itu, Yaya menghapus air matanya. Dan senyuman tipis mulai terkembang diwajahnya, meskipun mata emasnya masih berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berdoa, mendoakan ketenangan Gempa di Surga sana.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berkerudung itu berbalik, dan melangkah pergi dari makam Gempa.

Selamat Tinggal...

Kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

Yosh!

Akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan Gajenyaa :v

Nah, Hime-san dan para Readers, bagaimana ceritanya?

Jelek ya? Salahin si Leila. /Tiba-tiba sendal jepit mendarat di wajah Zen.

Leila: Ini cerita situ BEGOK!

Hahaha..

Nah, Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Cerita ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan Hime-San.

Akhir kata,

 **Review Please.. ;)**


End file.
